


Homesick

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Team Orange, agony rune aftermath, it's still pretty fluffy, shadowhunters hiatus flash bang, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: In the aftermath of the agony rune Magnus finds that many memories are returning to him. of course Alec is there to help him through it.Inspired but the 'homesick' prompt from the flash bang bingo. (team orange)





	Homesick

Time is a great healer and Magnus knew that better than most from centuries of bitter experience. Over the weeks since he’d been subjected to the agony rune, with Alec’s help, the painful memories of his mother’s death had started to ease and the nightmares become less. It wasn't so much that he was fully over it and there were definitely days when he felt on edge and anxious but it was more that with accepting his past other, more pleasant memories returned too.

He remembered childhood days before he knew he was any different, the smells and sounds of his homeland still vibrant in his mind after all these years. At times the memories filled him with joy, at others they set up a longing for simpler times that pulled at his insides.

As always Alec was there beside him, his calm and steady presence reassuring Magnus in his darkest hours but even then there were times when it was still too much. 

One night as he arrived home from a busy day he found Alec curled up on the sofa watching some mundane travel show, his boyfriend having recently discovered the joys of television would pretty much watch anything, and the views of sandy beaches and palm trees showing on the screen triggered memories so vivid he could barely make it into the kitchen.

As he gripped on the worktop, trying to regulate his breathing the memories came thick and fast, the way the hot sun would beat down his skin, warming everything and filling his veins with happiness, the smells and sounds at the local market his mother used to frequent where traders wold hawk their brightly coloured wares and produce and so many others. For the first time in centuries Magnus yearned for his homeland like a drowning man yearned for oxygen.

“Hey, are you ok.” Alec stood in the doorway, brow furrowed.

“I'm fine..” Magnus waved a hand nonchalantly as he tried to control his breathing.

Alec of course was having none of it and walking forward cupped Magnus face in his large hand and tilting his face to look at him.

“Magnus, talk to me..” Alec spoke softly as he gently thumbed away the tears that had appeared in Magnus’ eyes without him even knowing.

“I'm sorry, it’s just…” Magnus chewed his lip unsure of how to put what he was feeling into words. “That show you were watching, that landscape...it just brought back memories..”

“Bad ones?” Alec’s hazel eyes were filled with concern.

“No, that’s the silly thing..” Magnus shook his head a little. “The memories, they were lovely and I…”

“Do you miss it? Your homeland I mean..” Alec scanned Magnus’ face carefully as he spoke.

“Alexander, I left there centuries ago and it would be silly for me to be homesick..” Magnus began to speak only for Alec to interrupt.

“It’s not silly. It’s where you grew up. It doesn't matter how long ago it was. Magnus, it’s not silly to miss it.” As ever Alec looked at him earnestly.

“Oh darling what did I do to deserve you?” Magnus smiled a watery smile as he placed a hand over Alec’s.

“Do you want to talk about it. I mean I get it if not but… well you know maybe we could visit there one day if you like.” Alec said and Magnus’ smile became entirely more genuine.

“I'm sure it’s changed beyond all recognition by now.” Magnus replied feeling lighter already just by having Alec near.

“Yeah probably.” Alec shrugged. “Doesn't mean you can’t tell me what it was like and hey, if we visit you can complain about exactly how it’s all changed…”

“You know I think I’d rather enjoy that..” Magnus laughed.

“Me too. Tell you what let me grab a bottle of wine and you can tell me all about it.” Alec made to move away but Magnus grabbed him closer.

“I love you.” Magnus murmured before pulling him into a kiss. 

“I love you too..” Alec grinned. “Now come on tell me all about it…”

With a laugh Magnus clicked is fingers and summoned a bottle of wine before following his boyfriend back to the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> so...first one done...I hope you enjoyed it... and thanks to @lightwormsiblings for the super fast beta..
> 
> Tigs x


End file.
